


Selling One Kang Yeosang: Buy Now?

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99 line arent helping, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Chaebol Choi Jongho, Dom Choi Jongho, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Kang Yeosang is a Mess, Light Angst, M/M, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Choi Jongho, and plenty of smutty times, this is just yeosang being bought off ebay what can i say, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Yeosang is a just a normal college student with normal problems that have normal solutions. Those solutions being getting drunk off his ass with his friends and always,alwaysfucking up his life in some way. Only this time... he's not sure how he's gonna undo his problems becausetheChoi Jongho has, quite literally, bought him.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 52
Kudos: 507





	Selling One Kang Yeosang: Buy Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I'm having such trouble tagging this particular fic because it's just so... weird LOL but I hope you got the gist and I also hope you enjoy 💛
> 
> This does have a lot of dom/sub tones to it, so please make sure you're okay with that before reading. It's also the longest fic I've written so far like wow, hope you don't mind that lol.
> 
> Lastly, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Okay, okay, that's all I have to say, go read 💛

“ _ Yeosang! _ ”

It’s like being dragged up from deep waters, his eyes refusing to open as his shoulder is shaken. 

“Aye! Dumbass! Wake up!”

“Mm?” Yeosang grumbles groggily as he starts to come to. 

“Wake. Up!”

That sounds like Wooyoung. Blearily blinking a few times, his vision starts to focus and, when it finally does, his eyes fall to purple hair and a wide smile.

“There we go, sleeping beauty.” Wooyoung teases as he ruffles Yeosang’s hair. He manages to roll his eyes while stretching… just before a sharp pain strikes right through his head, one that has him yelping loudly.

“Ow, ow, owww!” He complains, grabbing at his platinum locks before he rolls over and smushes his face into the pillows for any sort of relief from the blaring sunlight filtering in through the windows.

He continues to groan in agony when Wooyoung climbs on top of him with a, “Whee!” 

“You’re heavy!” Yeosang protests into the pillows.

“I’m light as a feather, thank you very much.” He responds cheekily, snuggling Yeosang and laying on top of him.

“Get off, get off!” He demands, trying to get up, but it’s no use. 

The predicament worsens when he hears the door slam open, some familiar voices shouting out, “Dogpile!!” before San, Yunho and Mingi clamber on top of Wooyoung, Yeosang winded and scrambling to get away from his laughing pile of friends.

Finally, after a few horrible moments of torture, Yeosang is breathing again, laying flat on his back as he rubs at his aching temples. His friends lay next to him, everyone still giggling breathlessly, Wooyoung playing with Yeosang’s hair as the blonde huffs.

“Ugh, I’m never drinking with you guys ever again.”

“You say that every time.” San reminds him.

“And you always come crawling back.” Yunho taunts with a playfully evil grin.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He grumbles as he reaches for his phone. “I’m the only normal one here.”

“Normal, he says.” Yunho snorts, Mingi and him going off into another fit of giggles.

“Let’s see how I ruined my life  _ this _ time.” Yeosang sighs as he unlocks his phone. 

After all, every time he drinks with these idiots, there’s always chaos. Whether it’s sending nudes to his professors on accident or leaving embarrassing messages to his exes, there’s no drinking with his friends without ruining his life in some way. Why does he still do it? Well, he loves his friends and sometimes… sometimes life is just so, so hard. He just wanted to forget how his parents cut him off recently, so he let his friends take him out and show him a good time.

Hm. Weird. There’s… no messages or calls that went through last night. And he’s not seeing anything crazy on social media either. Perhaps… perhaps there’s a chance nothing wrong—

“Holy shit.” Yeosang breathes, his friends all glancing over at him.

“What happened this time?” Mingi laughs and Yeosang shakes his head.

“I… I don’t believe this. I really  _ don’t _ believe it!”

“What? Can’t be worse than literally showing your ass to your professors.” San giggles to which Yeosang mumbles, “It’s worse. It’s  _ totally _ worse…”

How is this possible? This doesn’t even make sense. What’s before Yeosang’s eyes just… doesn’t seem real. But there it is, an actual posting that was created at one o’clock in the morning, an  _ active _ listing that’s for none other than… Yeosang himself?!

“Hm?” Wooyoung leans over, his eyes widening when he sees Yeosang’s screen. “O-Oh shit!” He snatches up his phone and hops out of bed, announcing the listing to the whole world. “One extremely broke college student willing to do anything. Wow. I can’t believe that’s literally what you put.”

“Me? Don’t blame  _ me. _ I’m sure it was one of you that had the wonderful idea to sell me!” Yeosang complains, cheeks puffing out in annoyance. 

“Wait, what?” It’s San’s turn to get the phone, his jaw dropping comically low after his eyes scan over the description. “Oh my god! There’s pictures of you and everything!” 

Mingi, who’s been going through his own phone, suddenly rubs at the back of his neck sheepishly and giggles. “Uh, guys?”

“Oh god, what?” Yeosang is scared to ask.

“I got the whole thing on Snapchat.” He admits, Yunho cackling.

“Let’s see it!”

He holds up his phone for everyone to watch, a complete disaster unfolding. As it turns out, it  _ was _ partially Yeosang’s idea, as he was grumbling about being cut off and needing to sell his organs. It was Wooyoung who had drunkenly suggested it’d be better to just sell himself in general… and from then on, Yunho and San were taking blurry pictures of Yeosang and the blonde himself was typing up the description, everyone mutually agreeing it was a great idea.

“Fuck.” Yeosang mumbles once Mingi pockets his phone.

“Wait a minute.” Yunho says when it’s his turn to look at the post. “There’s… there’s a bidder?!”

“ _ What?! _ ”

Everyone gathers around, Yunho pointing at the screen to show them all. Lo and behold, there really  _ is _ a bidder, their bid having been placed only ten minutes after Yeosang and his friends uploaded this “item” for auction. Yeosang takes back his phone, teeth gnawing at his lower lip as he glances everything over.

“Well… at least the bidder isn’t a buyer. There’s a “buy now” option that we set for…” Yeosang sighs. “For 10,000,000 won.”

“No one would spend that much on  _ you. _ ” Yunho snorts and Yeosang nods.

“Exactly. So, I’m just gonna take this stupid shit down and—“

A notification suddenly pops up. 

“What? “Your item is sold.” But… but no one…?” Yeosang murmurs before he gets another notification, this time from his bank. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull. “What the fuck?!”

A whopping 10,000,000 won has been paid directly into his account. His friends all gasp and exchange looks as Yeosang’s right eye twitches, clutching his phone in despair. 

“Wait, they actually bought you?” Mingi asks with a tilt of his head. “Must’ve been waiting and got impatient?”

“No, they didn’t “actually buy me.” They simply… put the money through… maybe even on accident! And… and… oh god, how am I gonna get this reversed?!” 

“Call the site?” Yunho suggests.

“Contact your bank?” San offers.

His stomach starts to churn when another notification pops up, this time a message… from the buyer. Ignoring his friends, he immediately opens it up, heart slamming around in his chest.

**choi_jongho:** _Hello there. How are we going about shipping my goods to me?_

“Holy shit. A complete psychopath bought me!” Yeosang complains as Wooyoung grabs his phone and reads the message.

“Choi Jongho? I… kinda recognize that name? Mingi, look it up.”

Mingi’s fingers get right to work and, soon enough, he’s gasping. “Wait. You don’t think it’s…  _ the _ Choi Jongho, do you?”

“Who the hell is  _ the _ Choi Jongho?” Yeosang whimpers.

“That hella famous elite! His parents own, like, a bajillion companies and half of Seoul itself!” Mingi turns his phone around to show off pictures of the young chaebol.

Yeosang pales.

“No, no, there’s no way  _ he’d _ waste his time on  _ me. _ ”

“I dunno, man, if I was that rich, I’d probably be buying things out of boredom, too.” Yunho hums to which Yeosang gives him a look.

“It’s… it’s  _ not _ him, so shut up.” He gets his phone back and sighs. “What do I message back? I mean, I need to—“

**choi_jongho:** _Time is money, Kang Yeosang. I’d suggest you reply quickly._

Yikes.

**yeosangie:** _Hi there! We could probably arrange a time to meet up soon and get this all sorted out!_

**choi_jongho:** _I’ll send for you. Any transport you’d like._

Yeosang does  _ not _ like the sound of that.

**yeosangie:** _I don’t really think that’s necessary. Plus I don’t wanna go alone! Maybe we could meet at a coffee shop or something?_

**choi_jongho:** _Send me your address. I’ll get transportation for you and a friend._

His friends, who’ve been hanging over his shoulder and watching this entire conversation, all look at each other.

“I think Mingi should go with you, he looks the scariest!” San giggles.

“I’ll go, I’ll go!” Mingi agrees excitedly, flapping his arms around in the most unintimidating manner. 

“We’re not going, oh my god!” Yeosang exclaims. “You don’t seriously think I’d ever do that, right? I’m just gonna meet this weirdo in public and give him his money back and leave it at that!”

Despite his words, his friends end up getting his phone, the ever mischievous Yunho punching in his address and agreeing to a meeting the very next day.

“Really? Tomorrow?!” Yeosang complains. “He’s never going to agree to that!”

**choi_jongho:** _Excellent. My ride will be there at noon sharp. Be prepared and don’t be late._

“This is terrifying!” Yeosang wails to which his friends all laugh.

“This is  _ awesome, _ I think you mean!” 

“Mingi will protect you, don’t worry!” Wooyoung kisses Yeosang’s cheek and the blonde puts his head in his hands.

“If I die, I’m gonna haunt you all.”

“How’re you gonna haunt us all at the same time? What if we’re in different places?” Yunho snickers. 

Idiots. He really  _ is _ the only normal one here.

The only normal one with a suicide mission tomorrow. Admittedly, he doesn’t want to turn up looking like a complete wreck, so he takes some headache meds and gets showered and cleaned up. He’s not even really sure  _ why _ as, even if it is this Choi Jongho guy for real, it’s not like it matters. But… oh well. Call him weird for it, but he wants to be at least a bit tidy to meet someone who can drop that much money like it ain’t shit. 

After more shenanigans with his friends and some grueling homework, he gets to bed, sleeping restlessly throughout the night. And, when morning comes, Mingi’s there bright and early, which is unusual for the one who often has trouble getting up early. 

“You ready yet?” He asks and Yeosang sighs.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Getting dressed, he slips into a fairly casual outfit, far from his worst but definitely nothing stunning, just an all cream ensemble. It’s not like he needs to be fancy, he’s just turning up to return this guy’s money. Mingi, on the other hand, goes all out, looking like he just got 10,000,000 won in his bank account.

“Looking good.” Yeosang compliments as he links elbows with his friend, Mingi smiling from ear to ear.

They walk down to the front of the apartment complex, not waiting around too long before… a sleek, black limousine pulls up, looking completely out of place. Yeosang tentatively walks up to the driver’s window, biting his lip when it rolls down.

“Kang Yeosang?” The driver asks and he nods, the driver smiling and climbing out to open the door for him and Mingi, saying, “Please, do get comfortable. It’s a bit of a drive.” 

It’s not hard to get comfortable in such a luxurious ride, Mingi also settling right in. The driver returns to their spot and rolls out of the parking lot, Yeosang trying his best to remind himself he has Mingi by his side and that everything’s going to be okay with the redhead here. 

“Ooh, they got mini drinks!” He gasps, eyes sparkling with wonder.

Orrrrr maybe not.

“Don’t just drink whatever you see!” Yeosang scolds, but it’s too late as Mingi’s already cracked open a couple of the tiny bottles, cooing over them as he drinks.

Sighing to himself, Yeosang leans back and closes his eyes. He relaxes the entire way, occasionally talking to Mingi who’s continuously freaking over every little thing in the limo. It’s been about an hour of that before the driver slides down the partition and informs them both that they’re almost there. 

“Whoa! Look!” Mingi gasps, pointing out the window.

He leans over, eyes widening when he sees where they are. Rolling hills go on as far as he can see, pretty, bouffy trees peppered over the green grass. Fountains and gardens fill in the spaces, the whole outside screaming luxury. But none of it compares to the actual house… no, no, more like  _ mansion _ they’re rolling up to, the exterior grand and ornate in every possible way. Honestly, it reminds Yeosang of something out of a literal movie, but he’s actually here, this mansion very real, the limousine pulling up the long stretch of road before they finally get to the front of the huge building. 

“I bet this really is  _ the _ Choi Jongho.” Mingi nods and Yeosang gulps. It does seem to be shaping up that way…

The driver lets them out and, before he knows it, he’s hand in hand with Mingi, approaching the double doors that open to reveal a strikingly handsome man. Judging by the way he’s dressed and opening the doors, he must be the butler.

“Good afternoon. My name is Seonghwa. Kang Yeosang, I presume?” He asks, his looks quite cold but his demeanor nothing but warm. 

“That’s me.” The blonde admits, gesturing to Mingi. “This is my good friend Song Mingi.”

Seonghwa bows graciously before he steps aside, gesturing for them to make their way inside. When the doors click shut behind them, the reality starts to sink in. They’re literally here, at this strange, beautiful place… about to be face to face with someone who actually bought Yeosang. He can’t say this is how he’s used to spending his Sunday afternoons. 

“Master Jongho will be with you shortly. In the meantime, may I offer you some refreshments?” Seonghwa asks as he brings up a tray of drinks.

“Ooh yes please.” Mingi giggles in excitement, taking the flute of bright orange liquid, downing it in one go. 

“I’m good, thank you.” Yeosang assures the brunette before he awkwardly shuffles his feet. 

He continues to stare at his shoes while the other two converse until he hears sharp, calculated footsteps approaching, his gaze suddenly fixing on another set of shoes, the black, leather oxfords coming to a stop on the marble floor. Yeosang’s widening eyes drag up, up, up long legs that have black slacks fitted to them, strong thighs making his Adam’s apple bob up and down with a hard swallow. He continues looking up, the wind knocked right out of him after he’s passed over large hands and a broad set of shoulders, now looking at…  _ the _ Choi Jongho. His face is just… it’s just… _ridiculously_ handsome and pretty, his pouty lips and gum drop eyes even  _ more _ beautiful in person. 

Fuck. This isn’t good. This isn’t good at  _ all. _ Especially not as he’s approaching, looking all shades of confident as he stops right in front of Yeosang. Jongho shamelessly checks him out, eyes openly scrutinizing Yeosang from top to bottom and then back up again, the blonde admittedly feeling self conscious under his intense gaze.

“Hello there, Yeosang.”

Whoa. Even the way he speaks… Everything about him screams confidence. It doesn’t even matter that he’s being informal with him, Yeosang knowing damn well that this guy is younger than him. 

“Hi… erm…”

“Call me Jongho.” His voice is soothing, but his tone is commanding. Yeosang can only obey.

“R-Right.”

Yeosang’s completely forgotten about Seonghwa and Mingi until the redhead speaks up.

“Hi there! I’m Mingi!”

A small but brilliant smile tugs at Jongho’s lips, an amused look on his face as he nods. 

“Nice to meet you. Thank you for accompanying Yeosang here.”

“Of course! Gotta make sure there’s no funny business.” He says with a pout.

Seonghwa visibly holds back a laugh, Jongho not bothering to stifle his own chuckle.

“Funny business? There will be none of that, I assure you. It’s strictly  _ business. _ ”

Mingi seems to relax, but Yeosang can’t say he shares in that. Something about the way Jongho said that has him on high alert and, if the man weren’t so damningly handsome, he’d be running for the hills.

“Good.” Mingi nods and crosses his arms, loudly announcing, “Because Yeosang here could buy you out, if you tried anything!”

_ What?! _

“It’s hardly the time for your exaggerating…” Yeosang whispers nervously, Mingi shaking his head.

“No need to be humble! You could not only buy him out, but  _ also _ beat him in an arm wrestling match!”

The color drains from Yeosang’s face when Jongho murmurs, “Oh?” 

“He’s totally lying—“

“You have strong arms, Yeosang, don’t even deny it!”

Sure, Yeosang is no slouch when it comes to strength. But when he looks at Jongho’s muscular build, he can’t help but feel like he’d be the one losing. 

“Anyways, anyways, let's talk business, yeah?” Yeosang tries to move the conversation to a different place, Seonghwa smiling.

“I’d be happy to take Mingi to one of the kitchens or game rooms.” 

“Game  _ rooms? _ I like this place already!”

“Make yourself at home.” Jongho nods before he turns to Yeosang. “Shall we?”

Yeosang can only nod in agreement, teeth sinking into his lower lip when Jongho hovers his hand over the small of Yeosang’s back, guiding him forward as Seonghwa and Mingi head in the opposite direction. Butterflies are machine gunning at his stomach lining right about now, but it doesn’t matter. So what if Jongho is  _ that _ gorgeous? Yeosang certainly doesn’t care! ...okay, maybe he cares a  _ little _ bit, but he won’t let that get in the way of what he’s come here to do.

Once they’re sat across from each other in a rather comfy sitting room, Yeosang starts.

“I’m sorry about this misunderstanding.” He apologizes quietly, unable to meet the man’s gaze completely. “It was a bad, drunken prank that my friends and I came up with and… and I’ll totally refund you.” He assures him, finally looking Jongho in the face. His eyes widen at what he sees, eyes very nearly popping right out of his head when he speaks.

“No. I don’t do refunds.”

The way he said that… the way he looks… he seems…  _ serious. _

“What? Um…” Yeosang taps his index fingers together. “I don’t think you’re understanding—“

“I understand perfectly fine.” He retorts calmly. “I just don’t do refunds.”

While Jongho seems calm, cool and collected, Yeosang feels anything but. 

“Excuse you? That… No, I… I’m not just… gonna do that and…”

“And?”

“Well… I’m not just gonna give you what you want…”

A flash of something unreadable flitters over Jongho’s face.

“What I want?” He leans back in his chair, whole body relaxed. “What is it that I want, hm?”

Dumbfounded, Yeosang stares at him for a few moments. “Well… y’know…”

“I don’t, actually. So, tell me, Yeosang, what do you think I want?”

The tips of Yeosang’s ears are burning. He isn’t sure what to feel. All he knows is he definitely doesn’t know what sort of game this guy is playing. 

“Well… erm… I’m…” He averts his eyes and fidgets where he sits. “I’m not… some… weirdo. I’m not gonna sell my body for money…” 

“Sell your body? So, that’s what you think I want?”

“To be fair, that’s the only thing that makes sense.” Yeosang reminds him.

“I suppose so. But you haven’t quite hit the nail on that mark.” Jongho leans in, the smallest of smirks tugging at his plush lips. “You don’t know what I want.”

And that’s what’s driving Yeosang insane!

“I’ve bought you, Yeosang. I’ve bought your time and your will.”

“...please, I… I don’t understand and I don’t know if I  _ want _ to understand… I’m just not having sex with you, okay?” He puts it bluntly, chewing his lip as Jongho pauses.

“Oh no… trust me.” He looks Yeosang dead in the eye, the whole world seeming to slow to a stop as he says clearly, “If I were to fuck you, it’d be after you begged me for it.”

His whole face lights up, body tense at how crude and bold those words were. How… How  _ dare _ he say such things to him?! Just because he’s rich and handsome and… and… Yeosang averts his hot face, squirming a little. Dammit. 

“Well… what  _ do _ you want then?” Yeosang murmurs after a few moments of trying to pull himself together. 

“Understand this right now.” Jongho shrugs a little. “The money I gave to you is not a lot of money to me. All I require of you at this point is your company. If you’re a man of your word, honor the agreement.” He challenges. “If not, go ahead and take the money and use it for good. I’m sure an… extremely broke college student willing to do anything could use it.”

“You would just… let me walk away with your money?”

“Of course. I’m not going to hold you hostage.” Jongho gives him a look. “Unless that’s what you want?”

“No!” Yeosang gasps, cheeks now a few shades redder. “No, no, um… I’m… I’m sure… we can come to an agreement.” He twirls a platinum lock around his finger nervously. “I’m not one to take advantage of someone.” He admits before he purses his lips. “But I just don’t understand what you want from me.”

“Company. I’ve already told you this. I’d want for you to spend… let’s say  _ half _ of your time with me, under my roof, doing what I say. And no, it would not entail sexual encounters. I respect your wishes to keep our interactions purely platonic.”

Yeosang nods, even if he  _ still _ doesn’t quite get it. What he doesn’t get the most is… well… how intrigued he is, how much he wants to agree to this. It’s certainly an easy way to make money, just hanging out with someone, and… he’d be lying if he said Jongho wasn’t the sort of person he’d like to get to know… But even still, he’s surprised by how much he enjoys the way Jongho is. He’s intimidating, but gentle, well spoken and clearly capable and intelligent, but with a humor to him. It’s quite mad how he’s making Yeosang feel.

“Good… Well… I guess…” He fidgets with his fingers. “I guess that’s the agreement then? I come by when I can and we just… hang out…”

“Yes, that’s right. For 10,000,000 won, you become my companion.” He leans forward and extends a hand. “Shake on it?”

Yeosang barely hesitates before he’s slipping his hand into Jongho’s, firmly shaking his hand, sealing the deal.

“I look forward to our time together.” Jongho states after they’ve both pulled away. “We’ll have to work out a schedule.”

This is really his life now, huh? Yeosang can hardly believe it. But he has to as they’re quickly going over the details of Yeosang’s weekly schedule, telling Jongho what times he’s willing to come over. Jongho even offers to get him rides to and from campus and work, his own personal driver so he can leave those places and go straight to Jongho. The brunette is surely insistent and it’s not like Yeosang would complain about not having to take public transport, so he agrees to it, setting up four times a week that he’ll join Jongho.

Once that’s settled, Jongho stands and offers a hand to Yeosang.

“Come now.”

Simple words, but Yeosang can’t seem to disobey. So, he puts his hand in Jongho’s, letting the man pull him up to his feet effortlessly. His heart skips a beat when Jongho pulls him close, free hand coming up to pet Yeosang’s hair. The blonde freezes, staring into Jongho’s eyes as he’s pet gently. 

As quickly as he started, though, he stops, letting go of Yeosang and pulling away like nothing happened.

“This way. I’m sure your friend is anxious to see you.”

Ah, right… Mingi… He had almost forgotten about him…  _ again. _

Following Jongho through the halls, his eyes keep darting between the floor and Jongho himself, the man not once looking at him. Damn. He just can’t seem to figure out what Jongho’s thinking.

“Yeosang! This pinball machine is awesome!” Mingi announces once he spots him, his whole body wiggling as he plays pinball. “And so is the one over there! Go try it!”

“I’m good, uh… I have a feeling I’ll be able to play these more often…” Yeosang murmurs that last part, approaching Mingi before he leans on him. “Ready to go?”

“Awww not yet, not yet!” He protests and Jongho chuckles.

“You can come back another time, don’t worry.”

“Really?” 

“Really.” The brunette assures him.

“Awesome!” He exclaims before he grins at Yeosang. “So, did the plan work? You beat him in an arm wrestling match?”

“Eh… not quite… I’ll explain on the way back.”

Seonghwa sees them to the entrance, Jongho waving at Yeosang and saying, “See you Tuesday.” before he turns on his heel and strides off. Mingi tilts his head, but Yeosang ushers him forward, back to the limo before he starts to spill.

“Okay, like… I didn’t give him the money back. He doesn’t “do refunds” or whatever.” 

“So he  _ did _ actually buy you! Is that why you’re seeing him on Tuesday?” Mingi wiggles his eyebrows. 

“It’s not like that!” Yeosang huffs. “He just… wants to hang out…”

“For 10,000,000 won?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“I don’t think anyone would just wanna hang out for that much money.”

Yeosang pouts, arms crossing defensively. “I know I wouldn’t hang out with  _ you _ for that much money…” He snaps. 

Mingi frowns pathetically, eyes misting over. “Wh-What?”

“...” Yeosang can’t stay mad at him for long, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “I’d hang out with you and give you even  _ more _ money. You’re worth… 100,000,000 won.” He assures him, glad to see the smile return to Mingi’s face.

“So… you just said yes?” The redhead asks after cracking open a few more of the tiny bottles.

“Well… I don’t see why not… even though he said he’d let me take the money and go, I guess… I’m just not the type to do that.”

“Hmm…” Mingi hums as he takes a sip. “You can just say you’re into him, y’know.”

“I-I’m not!”

“Suuuurrre.” Mingi giggles childishly.

“Oh whatever, believe what you wanna believe.” Yeosang huffs, lips pursed. 

“I will~”

The rest of the ride goes by with Mingi pestering Yeosang about his actual feelings, Yeosang clamming right up. It’s not like  _ he _ even knows what he feels. All he can gather is that this Jongho guy is an extremely weird, but oddly fascinating character and he can’t seem to say no to him. That’s all! No feelings involved whatsoever. 

Alarmingly, the next couple days go by extremely fast. Only one thing is on his mind and he’s constantly distracted by his thoughts of Jongho, realizing he’s actually quite glad that Tuesday is finally here because he can stop worrying about what’s to come and just  _ know. _

This drive out there this time is completely alone, Yeosang messing with his phone the entire way. Once there, he walks up to the doors, Seonghwa opening them and greeting him warmly.

“This way, Yeosang.” He instructs, walking them down a different path than last time, heading for the grand staircase up ahead. Once at the top of said stairs, they go left, Yeosang glancing over all the art and decor on the way. Jongho keeps a very nice home. Yeosang wonders if he even has anything to do with it. “Master Jongho?” Seonghwa knocks on the door they stop in front of. “Your guest has arrived.”

“Come in.”

Those two little words strike a flash of nerves through Yeosang’s body, the realization that he’s actually here for their first “hang out session” truly upon him now. It’s too late to give it any more thought, though, the door opening and revealing what looks like an office, Jongho sitting at the large, modern desk.

“Yeosang.” He nods in acknowledgement, not looking up from the documents he’s glancing over.

“Jongho.” He responds as calmly as he can muster, Seonghwa ushering him to the chair in front of Jongho’s desk before he goes to take his leave. 

“Oh and Seonghwa?” Jongho murmurs, the brunette pausing.

“Yes?”

“Tell Hongjoong to not bother me for the next few hours. I’m sure you can keep him occupied anyways, yes?”

A blush settles over Seonghwa’s nose, but he remains as friendly as ever.

“Of course. Have a good visit.” He bows respectfully before he truly leaves this time, the door clicking shut behind him.

Completely alone now, Yeosang twiddles with his thumbs as Jongho leafs through the paperwork. An odd silence settles over the room and Yeosang’s left not sure what to do. Does he say something? Maybe not, he seems to be working after all. Perhaps if he just snuck away—

“I have a gift for you.”

Yeosang nearly jumps out of his skin.

“A gift?” He echoes before he fidgets. “You didn’t have to…”

“This is a necessity, as far as I’m concerned.” Jongho states as he pulls a medium sized, leather rectangle out of his desk, the box looking quite heavy for its size. “Presented to you…” He lifts the box up to Yeosang. “As a gift.”

He blinks once, twice before he takes it from Jongho, carefully placing the box on his knees before he looks at him quizzically. “I just… open it?” He asks and Jongho nods. So he does just that, flipping the heavy lid open before… he realizes it’s not just a box, but a  _ jewelry  _ box. “Whoa…” He whispers, staring dumbly at the necklace… no… wait, it… it actually looks more like a… 

“What do you think?” Jongho asks bluntly, standing from his chair.

“I… I don’t know…” Yeosang admits, continuing to stare as Jongho circles around the desk and comes over to Yeosang’s side, picking up the delicate chain before he smiles softly at Yeosang and murmurs, “May I?”

Yeosang can only nod, chin lifted a touch as Jongho places the choker around his neck and fastens it, fingers brushing over Yeosang’s neck gently before pulling away and admiring the blonde.

“It suits you.” Jongho nods, smile widening as he grabs a hand mirror off the top of his desk, lifting it up for Yeosang to see.

It’s… It’s a collar. That’s the only way to look at it. Yes, it’s beautiful and dainty and one might mistake it for a simple choker without looking too closely, but right in the middle is the word “mine” in a tiny, pretty font, clearly referring to Yeosang being…… He can’t finish that thought without flushing.

“It’s…”

“Too much?”

“No, no, it’s so delicate, I… I like it…” Yeosang says truthfully. He does like it. He just… doesn’t know why  _ this _ is a necessity.

“I’m glad. You’re to wear it whenever you’re with me.”

_ Oh. _ That’s why.

“I… I see…”

“You’re mine, in this space, and I would like you to wear something that shows my ownership.” 

_ Whoa. _ Must he be so incredibly blunt?! Yeosang can't contain his blush this time, averting his eyes as his nails dig into the seat. 

“I get it.” Yeosang mumbles.

“Good.”

Jongho takes one last long look at Yeosang before he takes the mirror and returns to his desk. Going back to his papers, he soon looks up again and gestures towards Yeosang. “Please, go ahead and attend to anything you need to.”

“I do have homework.” Yeosang hums, getting his bag before he pulls out his laptop. 

The session continues on just like that, the two of them working next to each other, the sound of pen on paper and fingers on the keyboard filling in the otherwise quiet space. Yeosang is painfully aware of the collar around his neck and Jongho looking at him every so often, but he remains silent, trying to get some work done. 

Hours pass in the blink of an eye and, before he knows it, Yeosang finds it’s time to leave.

“You were very good today.” Jongho compliments, standing up and striding over to Yeosang. “Let me take this off now.” He refers to the collar, gently easing Yeosang up to his feet before he reaches around his neck, only inches away as he undoes the clasp. “Did you enjoy it?” He asks after he’s put the chain back in its box.

“Um…”

“Be truthful.”

“I… did.” Yeosang concludes. He does feel like he enjoyed everything about today; actually getting homework done without his pestering friends is a big plus and the collar… well… something about it excites him, something he doesn’t quite want to admit. 

“I’m glad.” Jongho nods before he looks at the door, Seonghwa opening it as if on cue. “Until Thursday, pet.”

Yeosang, who had been gathering his bag, nearly chokes on his own spit, jaw dropping before he quickly snaps it shut and carries on as normally as he can. Did… Did Jongho just…?  _ Another _ something he doesn’t quite want to admit he likes… 

“See ya…” Yeosang mumbles before he quickly dips out of the room with Seonghwa, letting the brunette take him to the front doors.

It’s a long ride home, Yeosang’s fingers fidgeting along his neck, remembering the feeling of that collar against his skin.

The next time he visits Jongho, he finds himself more eager to get to him. This time, Jongho’s waiting for him in his home theater, a game of soccer on the big screen. 

“Ah, Yeosang.” He pauses the game and pats the seat next to him. Of course Yeosang obliges and sits next to him, chewing the inside of his cheek when Jongho pulls up a familiar box. “Ready?” He asks, pulling the collar out when Yeosang nods.

There’s something so intimate about the entire process or perhaps it’s more the way Jongho looks at him while he’s securing the collar around his neck, the way his warm fingers brush along his sensitive skin in an almost ticklish way, how absolutely happy the usually stoic man seems when he pulls away to glance Yeosang over.

“Perfect.” 

His ears are hot and his stomach is twisting at the one, little word.

“Now, come here.” Jongho puts the box in the seat next to his before he pulls Yeosang close, shamelessly laying Yeosang’s head down onto his shoulder, a strong arm wrapping around the blonde’s waist to gently hold him there. The game is unpaused and Jongho goes back to watching, fingers idly rubbing at Yeosang’s waist and hip.

Yeosang’s quite used to skinship, that much is true, but… this feels… different. Whenever he’s cuddled up to his friends, he never feels his heart beating so fast or is ever this aware of their breathing and the warmth of their body next to his. But he is with Jongho, attention fully on every little detail of the man as he watches his game. 

He gets more and more comfortable as the minutes pass, shifting around until his head is in Jongho’s lap, the younger petting Yeosang’s platinum locks gently. Yeosang could swear he’s never been this comfortable in his life, this carefree, feeling like he could fall asleep at any moment and he barely even knows this guy. 

It’s a shock when his eyes are suddenly snapping open, though, the sound of an unfamiliar voice jolting him awake.

“No fair, I wanna sleep, too.”

“You’re  _ always _ sleeping.” Jongho sighs, Yeosang looking up at Jongho’s face before he cranes his neck to see the stranger with strawberry red hair. 

“Oh, hi there. You must be Yeosang.” The man waves at him and he slowly sits up, awkwardly waving back. How embarrassing. 

Jongho releases him and gestures towards the redhead. “This is Hongjoong, my assistant.”

“That’s me.”

Oh god. Yeosang hopes he doesn’t have to introduce  _ his _ role. That thought must be written all over his face as Hongjoong chuckles and waves a dismissive hand.

“No need to introduce yourself, Jongho has told me about you.” 

A small smile replaces Yeosang’s frown and he nods. “Okay, thanks…”

“No problem.” He grins before he gives Jongho an unimpressed look. “Now, you’ve been putting me off for long enough. Let the man go home and do your work.” He scolds.

“Fine, fine. I’ll catch up with you.” Jongho promises, dismissing Hongjoong before he turns to Yeosang.

Fingers reach up to his neck, undoing the collar and returning it to its rightful place. 

“You did good today, pet.”

There’s that damn nickname again. Yeosang’s cheeks grow hot.

“Really? All I did was sleep…” Yeosang admits and Jongho chuckles softly.

“You fulfilled my wish and kept me company. You did well.”

Yeosang nods in understanding, reluctantly standing.

“I’ll see you soon.” He murmurs and Jongho nods.

“See you soon, pet.”

Soon enough, Yeosang’s back home, Wooyoung greeting him at the door.

“How was your time with Daddy Jongho?” He teases, attacking Yeosang with a hug.

“Daddy? Ew, c’mon, we don’t do anything like that!”

“I’m not convinced. You look  _ way _ too happy to be just hanging out.”

“I look happy?” Yeosang asks and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

“Duh.”

Huh. He… looks happy… He  _ feels _ happy, too. There’s just… something about it all, he supposes.

Sessions continue on for the next few weeks. It feels like he’s known Jongho a lifetime, he’s so comfortable with the man. As promised, he never crosses lines with Yeosang, simply remaining platonic. But the relationship doesn’t feel all too platonic, if Yeosang’s being honest. There seems to be so much more under the surface, something that hasn’t been revealed just yet. There’s just a certain tension between them, especially when they’re body to body, Yeosang often in his lap now, even if Jongho’s working. Hongjoong’s been getting after him, but Jongho doesn’t stop, always wanting Yeosang near him.

Today is no exception, the older placed in Jongho’s lap as they sit in one of the dining rooms, at the head of the long table. A dish of chocolate ice cream has been set in front of them both, Jongho sighing a little.

“I always say I don’t need dessert, yet they always give it to me.” He mumbles, arms snaking around Yeosang’s waist to grab the spoon. 

“You don’t like dessert?”

“I’m not much for sweets.” Jongho admits and Yeosang practically gasps. 

“How can you  _ not _ like sweets?” 

Jongho shrugs, taking a spoonful of the ice cream before he brings it to Yeosang’s lips. 

“You can have it then.”

Opening his mouth, Yeosang happily obliges, letting Jongho feed him the sweet, creamy dessert. He shifts on Jongho’s lap so he’s more on his right knee, turned to face him better so Jongho can continue feeding him. After a few bites, Jongho places the spoon down and picks up a napkin, dabbing at Yeosang’s face.

“Messy eater.” He chuckles.

Yeosang blushes and pouts a little, earning another short laugh out of Jongho. 

Then, he swipes up a bit of the whipped cream from the dish, bringing his index finger up to Yeosang’s lips. His blush deepens when he realizes what Jongho wants him to do, feeling like the brunette is testing the waters. And honestly? Yeosang wants to keep going.

So he opens his mouth again, stomach flipping when Jongho slides his finger inside his mouth. Resting his creamy digit on his tongue, Jongho’s face remains neutral as Yeosang wraps his lips around it and suckles gently, tongue swirling around to clean off Jongho’s finger. After he’s swallowed down the whipped cream, Jongho slowly pulls out and then gets another dollop.

“Again.” He murmurs.

Yeosang obeys, this time two fingers entering his mouth. Jongho tests him yet again by moving his fingers back and forth, back and forth, spreading the whipped cream over his tongue… 

“Mm…” Yeosang can’t help a small moan at the sensation of his mouth being finger fucked, Jongho shamelessly doing so.

Another hand comes up to Yeosang’s chin, holding him still as Jongho explores his mouth, long, thick fingers reaching near his throat. He gags shortly and Jongho pulls back, face remaining unreadable. Dragging his fingers along Yeosang’s sensitive tongue, he finally pulls out again and nods.

“Good pet.”

Swallowing down a mixture of whipped cream and his own saliva, Yeosang contains a whimper and instead settles for squirming on Jongho’s knee. What just happened? Yeosang isn’t quite sure, but… he feels it was significant.

That becomes even more apparent when Jongho starts to test him more and more. His hands grow bolder, even if his tone and demeanor remain the same. It’s more often now that he’s pushing the boundaries and Yeosang can’t say he hates it.

His friends tease him endlessly about it and there’s even gossip going around campus, but he finds himself looking forward to seeing Jongho. He even starts going an extra day a week which is surprising, but he can’t help himself. 

Today the limo pulls up, Yeosang sliding inside… and letting out a squeak when he sees Jongho sitting there.

“O-Oh, fuck, you scared me…” Yeosang mumbles, climbing in and taking a seat next to Jongho. 

“Don’t be scared, it’s only me.” He chuckles, a hand falling to Yeosang’s inner thigh.

Yeosang remains silent at that, toes curling in his shoes. He’s gotten so used to this, this push and pull between them. Jongho’s hand squeezes lightly, basically groping Yeosang as he stares at him calmly like nothing’s going on, this being another one of Jongho’s challenges. The ball is always in Yeosang’s court, what happens next clearly up to him. But he’s still not sure what he wants… and he certainly doesn’t want to sell himself… so he remains stoic despite his body screaming to go, go, go.

“You’ve never done this before, so I didn’t expect you.” Yeosang defends after the limousine takes off, biting back a gasp when Jongho walks his fingers dangerously close to his crotch.

“Expect the unexpected, pet.” He purrs jokingly.

Just as his fingers reach Yeosang’s half hard cock, though, Jongho pulls his hand away, leaning over in the other direction and pretending to be interested in the mini bar. Yeosang lets out a silent breath and swears internally, feeling like he might go insane. So, that’s how Jongho’s gonna be, huh? Well… two can play  _ that _ game.

Once Jongho has a drink, Yeosang sticks himself right up against the brunette, face in his neck. It clearly catches him off guard as he lets out a little, “Oh…” before he physically tenses.

Hah. That’ll show him. He doesn’t fight the flow of the limo, letting it guide him in falling more against Jongho, his lips connecting with Jongho’s neck for a brief moment. He jerks a little before he starts trying to relax, Yeosang keeping an elated giggle to himself. 

More fleeting kisses against his neck happen before Jongho suddenly grabs Yeosang’s hair, gently steadying him and holding him off of his neck. 

“Pet.” 

His tone is warning, strained in the slightest. It makes goosebumps burst all over Yeosang’s skin. 

“Yes?” He responds cooly. 

“Remember what I said the day we first met.”

Yeosang’s eyes widen before he quickly averts them, thighs pressed together tightly. There’s only one particular sentence that comes to mind, when he thinks of that day.

The limo comes to a stop and the driver opens the door for them both. Soon enough, Seonghwa is opening the doors for them and ushering them inside, soon presenting a very familiar box.

“Thank you.” Jongho says in appreciation, but it’s a bit gruffer than usual.

In fact, when he places the collar on Yeosang’s neck, his touch isn’t quite as gentle either. It’s almost like… Yeosang really got under his skin. A rush of endorphins flood Yeosang’s system at the thought.

“Hongjoong was asking after you—“

“Cancel everything.” Jongho snaps, tone clipped. “You.” He points at Yeosang. “Come with me, now.”

Excitement starts to build up, his heart thumping like crazy as he follows Jongho to none other than the gym itself. Over this past month or so, Yeosang has come to find Jongho absolutely loves working out and Yeosang has zero complaints watching him. Right now, he clearly wants to work off some steam and it’s all Yeosang’s fault. He giggles under his breath, giddy off of the feeling as they enter the gym. “Stay there.” He orders when Yeosang sits down, stalking off to go get changed. 

When he returns, he’s in all black, a muscle tank showing off his impressive arms and skin tight workout pants letting Yeosang see everything, including… He sucks in a sharp breath when he sees Jongho’s bulge. It’s massive and clearly as excited as Yeosang is. He swallows hard and sits tight, eyes on Jongho as he gets to work.

As always, he warms up, bronzed body glowing with the effort. The sweat on his brow only increases as he begins his actual workout, muscles flexing and grunts joining the sounds of metal clanging. His eyes flicker over to Yeosang every once in awhile, the blonde unable to help a tiny smirk. Wow. He’s putting in so much more effort than usual, lifting heavier weights than he usually does. 

His bangs are damp, his eyes intense as he pants hard, staring at Yeosang who can’t stop squirming. 

“You look amazing.” Yeosang can't help but whisper, Jongho raising a brow.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” He breathes, the ever increasing tension between them palpable. 

Shamelessly dropping his eyes down to Jongho’s clothed cock, he then drags his gaze back up to his face, challenging the brunette to do something, say something,  _ anything. _

“You like that, huh?” 

Heat coils tightly in Yeosang’s abdomen when Jongho asks that, both of them knowing damn well what he’s talking about.

“Mhm.”

A hand slides down Jongho’s body before he grips his own erection, smirking at Yeosang.

“You like it.” He states before he continues. “This is all because of you, pet.” 

Yeosang rubs his thighs together, fingers fidgeting with his collar as Jongho rubs himself, staring Yeosang down intensely. 

The heat in his ears joins his cheeks when Jongho murmurs, “You’ve been extra good today… I’ll let you watch.”

Without hesitation, he frees his cock, the straining, massive length fully hard in his hand. He works himself as Yeosang grinds where he sits, wanting so bad to do more than just watch, mesmerized by the stroking of Jongho’s hand. He groans under his breath, the noises he’s making going straight to Yeosang’s cock.

“Look at what you’ve made me do, pet.” He approaches Yeosang as he keeps jerking himself off, soon so close that Yeosang could reach out and touch him, though he doesn’t dare. “Fuck…” Jongho moans, free hand pushing at Yeosang, forcing the blonde to lean back. 

Yeosang feels dizzy with giddiness, wanting so badly to just give in, to just beg for it as Jongho continues stroking himself, hand moving faster and faster, pants and swears increasing.

“Fuck, fuck…  _ fuck, _ pet, ngh, you’re so pretty and obedient, such a good pet for me, I’m gonna cum all over that beautiful face of yours.”

Heart racing and red hot desire pooling out to every inch of his body, Yeosang closes his eyes and braces himself, unable to help a small moan when he feels hot, translucent ribbons splatter over his lips, nose and cheeks, Jongho letting out a satisfied groan as he unloads. 

Pulling back, Jongho breathes raggedly and looks over the beautiful mess he’s made. Yeosang opens his eyes and smiles shyly, unbelievably turned on.

“Gorgeous.” He compliments before he tucks himself away again, grabbing a towel and wiping Yeosang’s face off.

Wait. This isn’t fair! Yeosang didn’t have a turn… The face he’s making must be betraying his thoughts because Jongho chuckles and tosses the towel into the hamper, murmuring, “Does my pretty pet want to get off too?”

Yeosang nods without hesitation, opening his mouth to speak before Jongho cuts him off.

“Down to your collar, pet.” He commands.

The ever present blush only deepens, but he feels bold right now and too horny to say no, so he starts to undress, slowly stripping as Jongho pulls up a chair. Once he’s undressed and Jongho is sitting there, he gestures towards Yeosang’s quivering length. “Touch yourself.”

Tentatively curling his fingers around his own cock, Yeosang lets out a breathy whine, Jongho nodding.

“That’s it. Keep going. Just how I showed you.”

He moves his hand up and down, up and down shakily, hips bucking up to get more of that feeling. Jongho never once breaks eye contact, watching Yeosang fall apart right in front of him,  _ for _ him. Yeosang’s never felt this good in his life, the pleasure so,  _ so _ intense, already feeling close to blowing and he’s just started.

Holding on for as long as possible, Yeosang tenses up and tosses his head back, whimpering, “Jongho…” 

“Not yet.” He suddenly says, Yeosang snapping his head back up to look at Jongho in shock. 

“B-But…”

“Not. Yet.” He repeats firmly.

Slowing his hand down, Yeosang tries to stave off his orgasm… and Jongho shakes his head. 

“Don’t slow down.” He orders and Yeosang whimpers.

“But…”

“No, no, don’t give me that. Just do as you’re told, pet.”

So he does. He obeys and he does his best, thighs shaking and eyes glazed over with lust as he keeps up the pace, trying desperately to stop himself from cumming. It’s the longest minutes he’s ever endured, sobbing out in relief when Jongho finally leans back and says, “Cum for me.” 

“ _ Thank you! _ ” Yeosang squeals, trembling as he shoots out all over his own thighs and tummy. He makes quite a mess, not having cum this hard in such a long time, still shaky and whimpering as he tries to bring himself back down to earth.

When the stars finally leave his eyes and he can actually sit up again, Yeosang looks over at Jongho. He’s still staring, expression indecipherable…

“You need a bath.” He states the obvious, standing and offering a hand to Yeosang. 

The blonde takes his hand, letting Jongho pull him up before walking him over to the bathroom connected to the gym. He quickly runs him a bath, Yeosang soon collarbone deep in bubbles and warm water.

“Comfortable?” Jongho asks as he grabs a washcloth, Yeosang nodding. “Good.” 

Surprisingly, Jongho does all the work, scrubbing at Yeosang tenderly. He gets another cloth and starts to wash Yeosang’s face, removing the makeup Yeosang had on. He usually wears BB cream, at the very least, to work and school and especially to see Jongho as…

“There’s something…?” Jongho mumbles as he gently rubs at Yeosang’s birthmark.

“Ah, sorry…” He brings a damp hand up to try and cover it. “It’s my… uh… birthmark.” He admits sheepishly.

“Oh, I see.” The brunette tilts his head a touch. “Why have I never seen it before?”

“Well… y’know, it’s… it’s not that great…” He excuses lamely, Jongho’s brows furrowing.

“You don’t need to hide it around me.” 

“I wasn’t—“

“You were. And I’m telling you now; every inch of you is beautiful and I won’t have you hiding yourself from me.”

Yeosang stares at him, stunned into silence. It takes him awhile to respond, “I just thought it’d bother you…”

“It doesn’t. Nothing about you bothers me.”

Unable to stop a smile from blossoming, Yeosang sheepishly whispers, “Thank you…” 

“No need to thank me for the truth.” Jongho says bluntly before he ends up smiling back.

Once out of the bath and dried, Yeosang gets into a pair of Jongho’s boxers and one of his casual shirts, the white tee big on Yeosang. He feels so comfy, especially surrounded by Jongho’s clean, fresh scent. This seems to be apparent to Jongho as the brunette ends up asking, “Do you want to stay the night?”

“I…” 

Yeosang feels conflicted. Of course he wants to, but… The thought of being alone with Jongho… all night… after what they did earlier… He feels he just might end up caving and begging and… whew…

“Do.” Yeosang finally finishes his sentence, Jongho nodding.

“Let’s go to my room then.”

It shouldn’t surprise Yeosang, but it still does. He’s never been up to Jongho’s room in all the time he’s spent with him and… it seems… better that way. Them plus a bed could only bring trouble… right? Nonetheless, he follows Jongho up the stairs and to the east wing of the house, unsurprised by the sheer size and opulence of his bedroom once they enter. 

“I hope it’s comfortable enough.” Jongho says as they make their way to the sitting area, Yeosang holding back a laugh. As if a room that has multiple sections and fireplaces and a king size bed could ever be anything but comfortable.

“It’s great.” Yeosang assures him, sinking down into the lounge chair before looking up at Jongho expectantly.

“Are you hungry? I’m honestly famished.”

“I’m pretty hungry, yeah. Are you gonna call for Seonghwa?”

“No.” Jongho starts to walk away. “I’ll be back.” 

The doors click shut behind him, leaving Yeosang alone and a little stunned. Is Jongho seriously going to get them a snack on his own? He swears he’s never seen the man do anything like that before. With Seonghwa and even Hongjoong around, he barely has to do anything. It’s… kinda nice, though, thinking about Jongho doing this for him… 

Shit. He’s getting in too deep. This is really bad. He has to keep reminding himself that this isn’t a relationship, this is an  _ agreement, _ a literal ownership. It’s not like Jongho wants to actually be with him, he just… likes owning someone. He’s just kinky like that. And while Yeosang has come to find he’s sharing in that… ugh. He can’t catch feelings. He just can’t! 

His stewing comes to an end when the doors open again, Jongho coming in with a platter of snacks. He sets it down on the table between them before taking a seat and letting out a relaxed sigh.

They begin to eat, the little sandwiches and slices of fruit divine. It’s comfortable, too, sitting here with Jongho in the dim lighting of the crackling fireplace, an easy silence between them as they snack. Yeosang can’t help a giggle when Jongho polishes off his portion and chugs his water in a few seconds, the brunette tilting his head.

“Hm?”

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just…”

“It’s just?”

“You’re cute.” Yeosang murmurs with another laugh, the man grinning.

“I am?”

_ Don’t catch feelings, don’t catch feelings, don’t— _

“You are.”

“No one’s ever called me that before.” He hums truthfully. “Except of course as a child. I was the  _ cutest _ kid.”

“You didn’t outgrow it.”

“Well, thank you. But, that said, I’m definitely not as cute as you.”

_ Shit!!! _

“Stop it.” Yeosang pouts and Jongho chuckles.

“Make me.”

His pout deepens and Jongho shakes his head.

“I kid, I kid.” He returns to his default demeanor and stands up. “I’m going to shower. Feel free to use my skincare.” With that, he turns and strides off to the bathroom, Yeosang pursing his lips. 

He can just… go into his bathroom while Jongho’s showering? Well… it does make sense that he wouldn’t be shy, considering earlier… but even still, Yeosang’s cheeks heat up at the thought of seeing Jongho like that. So he takes his sweet time finishing up his drink before he slowly stands, shuffling over to the bathroom door that’s cracked open, the sound of the shower running getting louder as he opens the door more. 

Making a point to _not_ look around, Yeosang focuses on the never ending counter to the left, heading to one of the sinks. He’s as quiet as he can possibly be as he gets little cotton rounds and micellar water, though when he looks up at the mirror, he lets out a small gasp as… he can _directly_ _see_ Jongho. 

It’s like something out of his wettest dreams. Suds and warm water slide over taut, bronzed muscles, the steam and glass panels of the shower not hiding a damn thing. Yeosang can’t help but gawk, already red face deepening in color when Jongho suddenly glances over. He tilts his chin upwards, maintaining eye contact with Yeosang as the blonde attempts to do a skincare routine. He’s fumbling over himself, but he manages to get to moisturizer by the time Jongho finally breaks his stare, rinsing his hair. Yeosang lets out a breath and finishes patting the cream into his skin before he dares to look again, this time watching Jongho turn off the shower. A towel is wrapped around his hips and he steps out, wiping his feet on the floor towel before padding along the heated tiles towards Yeosang.

“It’s good, hm?” Jongho asks as he gets to the sink next to Yeosang’s, the older chewing his lip.

“W-Well… yeah, you… your body is so impressive, I—“

“I’m talking about my skincare.” He deadpans, Yeosang freezing where he stands. 

“Oh… yes, it’s… great.” He says lamely, blushing harder when Jongho eye smiles. “Um… I’m just gonna wait out there…” He mumbles before he dashes out of the bathroom.

Wow. Way to be embarrassing. Go Yeosang. He sighs quietly and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Jongho for some minutes before the brunette comes out dressed in some pajamas. He slides under the covers before he pats the spot next to him, gently murmuring, “Come sleep, pet.” Obeying, Yeosang crawls up the bed, soon in Jongho’s arms, the younger spooning him with his hands on Yeosang’s hips to keep him in place.

If that weren’t enough, his face finds its way to the back of Yeosang’s neck, nuzzling him gently, sweetly, full on  _ cuddling _ Yeosang. He can hardly take it, heart thumping so loud he’s sure Jongho can hear it. Not that he makes any comments, only whispering, “Goodnight.” before he relaxes against Yeosang.

Goodnight? Goodnight?! Is Jongho truly going to sleep? Yeosang can’t help but pout to himself, feeling all shades of hot and bothered and it’s not just because Jongho runs so warm. Memories of earlier flood his thoughts, those same hands that were working over Jongho’s cock now just idly resting on Yeosang’s tummy, stupidly innocent despite how the blonde feels.

Minutes pass of him laying there trying his best to calm himself, but nothing’s working.

“Mm.. hot…” Yeosang complains quietly, easing himself away from Jongho.

The brunette lets out a soft murmur of, “Okay, pet.” before he rolls onto his back, letting Yeosang cool down.

Except he’s not cooling down at all. He only feels hotter and hotter, pulsating waves of want rolling down his body as the craving, the desire, the  _ need _ for Jongho starts to grow fiercer. 

Turning over his shoulder to peek at Jongho, he sees the brunette staring back at him. He holds back a squeak and quickly turns back around, toes wiggling and mind racing. 

“What is it?” Jongho asks quietly after a minute or so, Yeosang mumbling back, “Nothing…” 

There’s the shift of his body against the sheets before Jongho speaks up again. “Tell me, pet.” 

Whining under his breath, Yeosang refuses to face him as he presses his thighs together. “Really…” He tries to say confidently, but it comes out quite breathless. “I’m fine…”

“You’re fine?” Jongho asks as a hand finds its way to Yeosang’s shoulder, pulling him onto his back. 

Yeosang stares up at the ceiling, feeling Jongho’s gaze burning into his face.

“Y-Yeah… I’m good, I’m just—”

Suddenly, Jongho rolls on top of him, large hands pinning Yeosang’s slim wrists to the bed as he nudges his legs apart to get between them. The blonde gasps and squirms in Jongho’s hold, trying his best not to… though he ends up caving and looking directly into Jongho’s large, intense eyes. 

“You’re just?” Jongho presses.

“I…” Yeosang’s voice cracks and he averts his eyes, squirming intensifying. He so badly wants to press his thighs together, but Jongho’s in the way.

“C’mon, pet, you can tell me.” He whispers soothingly, grip on Yeosang’s wrists tightening. “You can say it.”

Say  _ it? _ They both know what that means. 

“I-I… I…”

“Yes…?”

“I… want… you…”

Jongho sucks in a sharp breath, eyes half lidded now. “Keep going, pet…”

“I want you… s-so bad… I… I can’t take it, Jongho,  _ please— _ “

Releasing Yeosang’s wrists, Jongho pulls back and, at first, Yeosang thinks he did something wrong… only to moan in happiness when Jongho pulls off his shirt and tosses it onto the floor, Yeosang’s following very quickly. 

“You really need me, don’t you?” Jongho practically growls, Yeosang’s hands greedy as they reach up to grab at his golden pecs, nails dragging down to his abdomen. 

“Yes, really need you… need you so badly…” Yeosang whines shamelessly, too far gone to worry about pride as he begs. “Please, Jongho,  _ please, _ I… I need you so badly…”

“I’m here, pet, I’ll give you what you need.” He assures him hotly, fingers hooking into the boxers on Yeosang. The blonde lifts his hips and lets Jongho slide them down, Yeosang soon completely naked, save for the collar that’s still around his neck. 

Yeosang’s never felt this overwhelmingly needy, but a fire has been lit deep within him and there’s just no shaking his desires, especially when his desire is hovering above him right now, long, hot fingers wrapping around Yeosang’s dribbling erection so,  _ so _ nicely. It’s not enough, but it’s a little relief, Jongho’s hand easing soft whimpers and drawn out moans out of Yeosang.

“It feels good when I touch you, doesn’t it? So much better than your own hand, hm?”

“ _ Y-Yes. _ ” Is all Yeosang can manage to moan out.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty, pet, every inch of you is so, so pretty.” He compliments, jerking Yeosang off a bit faster. “I’m tempted to let you cum, but… no, not yet, not yet, you need to cum around my cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He coos, free hand reaching over to the nightstand. “You wanna cum while I’m inside you?”

Yeosang’s length jerks in Jongho’s hand, the thought of him  _ inside… _ it’s almost too much to think about. His quivering thighs part more and he nods desperately. 

“Good pet.” Jongho finally grabs what he was searching for, a small bottle of lube in his free hand. “Gonna get you nice and ready for me, okay?” 

“Mhm— _ ngh! _ ” Yeosang yelps when he feels the cool liquid drizzle onto his asshole, gasping when two of Jongho’s fingers spread the lube around before pressing definitely against him. “O-Oh my god…”

“You can take it. It’s just two fingers, pet, you can definitely take it.” Jongho murmurs encouragingly as he pushes his fingertips inside. 

“Mmmm!” Yeosang lets out strangled moans as Jongho works his fingers deeper and deeper, going slow, but it still feels  _ so _ intense. “Oh god, oh  _ god. _ ” He breathes in and out, starting to shake as Jongho pumps him full of fingers.

“See? Look at that, my pretty pet, you take my fingers so well.” Jongho starts to scissor his fingers, making Yeosang gasp and squeak. “You’re so, so tight, I’ve gotta work you out just a bit more if you’re gonna be able to take my cock.”

Shivering, Yeosang nods in agreement, letting Jongho do as he needs to. His dick jerks and spurts precum, his tummy now messy with it as Jongho stretches him out. Minutes pass and Yeosang’s even more of a wreck, shamelessly grinding down on Jongho’s fingers, feeling so fucking close to cumming it’s crazy. Jongho must sense that as he murmurs, “Not yet, remember? Gotta cum with my cock inside you, pet, not my fingers.” 

“P-Please… please…  _ please _ put it inside me…” Yeosang begs, whining when Jongho pulls his fingers out, more lube applied before his throbbing, hot cock presses against his winking hole. 

“You’re using your words so well, pet.” His hips rut forward, Yeosang squealing when his tip pops inside. “Ngh, that’s it. Keep going, tell me what you need.” He keeps his voice surprisingly steady as he presses himself further into Yeosang, only groaning and swearing a few times under his breath.

Yeosang, on the other hand, is completely falling apart. Whines and whimpers and sounds he swears he’s never made before are escaping his lips, trying his best to form words to appease Jongho. “I… I-I… mmm… need…  _ ngh, _ y-you… need you so b-bad…  _ Please _ don’t stop…”

“How does it feel?” Jongho asks as he gets to the halfway point, Yeosang shivering and arching his back.

“So  _ full. _ ” 

“So full already?” He coos, hips rolling forward and pushing another inch inside Yeosang, his eyes rolling back at the feeling. 

“M-Mhm. So full and hot and w-wow…” 

Chuckling softly, Jongho nods. “Just a little more, okay, pet? You can do it.”

Yeosang nods shortly and gasps when Jongho suddenly pushes the rest of his cock inside, stretching Yeosang out to a point where it almost feels too much. Jongho doesn’t move just yet, obviously letting Yeosang get used to the girth and length of his massive cock, Yeosang able to feel it twitching and throbbing deep inside him.

“Okay…” Yeosang breathes after a few moments, looking into Jongho’s eyes desperately. “Please move.”

Jongho starts an achingly slow, steady pace, hips rolling fluidly and deliberately. Yeosang isn’t sure what to do, his hands grabbing at the air before he finally settles for Jongho’s arms, nails forming light red lines on his skin. The brunette groans in appreciation, both from the feeling of Yeosang’s tight hole milking his dick and the sight of the blonde coming undone underneath him, moaning, “You’re my pretty pet, Yeosang, all mine.”

So lost in the pleasure, Yeosang can barely register what he said let alone respond, only able to pant and whine, the intensity of Jongho’s slow pace driving him crazy. He’s able to feel everything; every pulsate, every vein and every press against his prostate, his stiff cock dribbling precum obscenely from all the stimulation. One of Jongho’s hands comes up to play with Yeosang’s chest, the pleasure only increasing as fingertips ghost over his hard nipples, lightly teasing.

“P-Please…” He splutters out, the waves of desire crashing onto him hard and fast, a rush of emotions flooding his system. “Faster… Please, Jongho, go faster…” He begs, choking on a sob when the man obliges.

Increasing the pace, Jongho still fucks him deliberately, hips controlled as he snaps them up harder. Sweat is dripping down his furrowed brows, bronzed skin glowing with the effort, looking for all the world like an actual god on earth above Yeosang in the dim lighting. Yeosang can't form the proper words to say how he feels, only able to whimper as tears prick at his eyes. It’s almost embarrassing as Yeosang’s certainly never cried during sex before, but… it’s so much, crystal tears sliding down his cheek as his cock quivers. 

“Aww, pet.” Jongho whispers, a hand coming up to Yeosang’s face to cup his cheek, a thumb brushing away some of the tears. 

“So good, it’s  _ so good. _ ” Yeosang sobs, babbling about how good it is for a few more moments before he’s suddenly cut off by plush lips pressing against his.

Wet lashes flutter closed as Jongho kisses him. It’s such a euphoric feeling, lips moving against his so tenderly and hotly, the tears coming harder as Jongho deepens the kiss. His hand moves up to Yeosang’s hair, giving his platinum locks a short tug to crane his neck back, Jongho’s lips moving from Yeosang’s to his chin and neck, leaving possessive marks on his pale flesh.

Yeosang can’t take it anymore. Pleadingly mumbling, “Need to cum.. Please l-let me…” he trembles and tenses, tightening around Jongho as the man sucks on Yeosang’s neck, murmuring against his skin, “Cum for me, pet.” With another cry of Jongho’s name, Yeosang does just that, cumming on command between them, ropes of white splattering across their abdomens. Jongho growls, placing his hands on each side of Yeosang’s head before he thrusts hard and fast, groaning lowly as he pushes his cock all the way inside before cumming hard and long deep inside Yeosang. 

They pant together, staring into each other’s eyes for some moments before Jongho lowers himself onto Yeosang, face in his neck, nuzzling him with his cock still deep inside Yeosang. His head is still spinning, Yeosang trying to bring his soul back to his body as he cuddles Jongho back.

The rest of the night is a blur. They fuck a few more times, each time more intense than the last, before inevitably falling asleep. Yeosang sleeps the best he has in forever, body all languid and limp by the time he’s waking up…

A deep regret washes over him when his eyes flutter open. His gaze shifts over to the man sleeping next to him, heart aching when he sees just how stupidly adorable and peaceful Jongho looks. He wants this. He wants this  _ so _ bad. But… no matter how much he wants to belong to Jongho… Jongho will never belong to him.

Why is he such an idiot? Giving in and begging without a second damn thought… Getting all emotional and surrendering and… and… Fuck. He’s waking up…

“Good morning.” Jongho mumbles as he stretches, a smile on his lips when he settles back down. “Want breakfast?”

“No thanks…” Yeosang forces a smile, stomach churning as he climbs out of bed. “I really need to get going today.”

“Ah, no problem. I’ll call for Seonghwa to bring your clothes.” 

Soon enough, he’s at least halfway presentable, the collar off and in its box. Seonghwa leads the way to the doors, Jongho following closely behind Yeosang. When the doors open, Yeosang tries to bolt, Jongho taking his wrist gently and looking at him.

“I’ll see you in a couple days, pet.” He says definitely.

“See ya..” Is all Yeosang can say in return, shaking Jongho off before practically running to the limo.

When he gets home, Wooyoung looks up from his phone and grins at him… before his smile falters when he sees Yeosang’s face. Quickly standing and rushing over to Yeosang, he hugs him tightly and whispers, “Hey, what happened?”

“I fell in love with him.” Yeosang wails, sniffling and hugging Wooyoung back tightly.

Wooyoung comforts him for the next few days, along with the rest of his friends. His best friend tries to talk sense into him and tell him to just talk to Jongho, but the blonde refuses, knowing he’s in too deep and that Jongho would only laugh in his face. After all, it’s a contract, it’s an agreement, it’s not an actual relationship… Falling in love was never an option and a future together is not on the table.

When the limo arrives as usual, San and Wooyoung go out to the driver to apologize and send them back. And then the dreaded first text arrives from Jongho.

**[Jongho]**

_ -Are you alright?  _

Yeosang puts him on ignore which Wooyoung is far from approving of.

“Just talk to him.” He persists a few days later and Yeosang shakes his head, throwing his phone across the couch when it buzzes yet again, third time just today. He already knows who it’s from. “C’mon, it hardly seems fair. You fucked and regretted it, but doesn’t he deserve to know why you’re ghosting him?”

“I… I can’t. I’m scared.” Yeosang admits and Wooyoung sighs.

“Well… I’m sorry, but you need to at least get yourself decent. It’s been like a week of no showering and ignoring all your responsibilities. Can you at least get your butt in the shower and get human again? You’ll feel better for it, I promise.” 

Even if he’s sometimes tough on Yeosang, he really is a true friend. So Yeosang finally gets up, hugging Wooyoung one last time before he goes to shower. 

By the time he gets out, refreshed and human once again, he sees the time and knows everyone’s gone to work or school already. Which is why, when he walks into the living room, he jumps a mile high, letting out a loud, “AH!” before he clutches his racing heart and glares at none other than _Jongho_ who’s sitting on the couch.

“Mingi let you in, didn’t he?” He sighs and Jongho nods.

“Of course.” 

“Yeah because you can’t just knock on the door like a normal person.” Yeosang crosses his arms. “But what about  _ you _ is normal, anyways?”

“I’m not here to argue.” Jongho leans back a little, demeanor infuriatingly calm. “But it’s not like you’ve had the decency to respond to me in days, so I figured you wouldn’t open the door.”

True enough. He hates how Jongho sees right through him. “Why should I open the door for you anyways?”

“I’m not sure what’s going on here, but I at least deserve an ounce of respect and some explanation.”

“Oh, are we on that again?”

“Excuse you?”

Yeosang purses his lips and averts his face. “Nevermind…”

Jongho lets out a frustrated sigh and stands up, stalking over to Yeosang and grabbing his shoulders. 

“I just want you to come back to me, so what do you want?” 

Yeosang shrugs him off, backing up until his back hits the wall. 

“How about 20,000,000 won this time?” He mutters sarcastically.

“If that’s what you want.” He agrees without hesitation.

“It isn’t.”

“Then what  _ do _ you want from me?”

Yeosang shakes his head, starting to feel the embarrassing emotions bubbling up again. He blinks back any hint of tears and crosses his arms again.

“What. do you. want?” Jongho reiterates, clearly growing more and more frustrated with Yeosang. “Tell me; I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?” Yeosang pauses and looks at Jongho in confusion. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“But…”

“There is no “but” about it. What do you want?”

Another wave of emotions hits him and Yeosang tears up, chewing his lip to try and stop. “I want… I want…”

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit, he has to say it, doesn’t he?

“You want?” Jongho encourages, reaching for Yeosang again.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tenses his shoulders, finally saying, “I want  _ you. _ ”

“Done.” Jongho says without missing a beat. “You got me. That’s easy. Now… what do you  _ actually _ want?”

Yeosang opens his eyes again, giving Jongho a puzzled look. “I… I’m serious. I want you to take me seriously. I want you to take  _ us _ seriously. I want you… for real.”

Jongho stares at Yeosang, searching his face for a few moments before he hums thoughtfully.

“You want a ring?”

“A ring?” Yeosang echoes, confused.

“A ring.” He nods before he says, “Do you want to marry me?”

_ What?! _

“Huh?” Yeosang’s completely dumbfounded, blinking lamely at Jongho who looks completely serious. “Wait… No, you… you must just mean like a collar for my finger, don’t you?” He tries to explain it himself, though Jongho shakes his head.

“No, this is not an ownership thing. It would be a band, on this finger.” He points to Yeosang’s left ring finger. “You would have one, I would have one.” He explains. “Would that make you happy? Because I think that would make me happy. That’s what people do when they want forever together, right? They exchange rings, they get married… With a ring, everyone will know you’re mine. And with a ring… everyone will know I’m yours.”

With every word, Yeosang had grown more and more teary eyed, droplets sliding down his cheeks now as he stares at Jongho in shock. Fingers brush away his tears and Jongho smiles softly.

“Will you say yes?”

Nodding frantically, Yeosang finally gives in and falls into Jongho’s embrace. He hugs him tightly, warmly, picking him up off the ground as he squeezes him breathless. Their lips find their way to each other, fingers in Jongho’s hair as he wraps his legs around Jongho’s hips.

“I love you.” Yeosang whispers against Jongho’s lips, his lips turning up into a smile into the kiss.

“I love you, too, pet.”

* * *

Sat at the kitchen island, Yeosang sips at his drink and looks at his phone, gaze torn from his screen when Jongho comes rushing in, all suited up and obviously ready for work.

“Dammit, I can’t believe I have to go in today.” Jongho huffs, Yeosang giggling to himself at how disheveled Jongho looks.

“Whoa, hey, slow down.” He stands up and stops Jongho in his tracks, shaking his head as he smiles. “I know it’s unexpected, but let’s not be a complete mess.”

Jongho relaxes a touch as Yeosang adjusts his tie for him, reaching over to the kitchen counter afterwards to get Jongho his coffee.

“Here.” He hands it to him before he gives him a quick kiss. 

“What would I do without you?” Jongho chuckles, knuckles brushing over the diamond collar around Yeosang’s neck before he nods and takes a swig of his iced americano. “Alright, I’m off.” 

“See ya later.” Yeosang waves as he takes off, Jongho turning over his shoulder and grinning.

“See you later, pet.”

Yeosang smiles to himself, admiring the wedding band around his finger and touching the collar on his neck simultaneously. This all may have started with a poorly thought out, drunken decision to sell himself on an auction site, but... Yeosang can't say he regrets it one bit. He wanders over to the big window overlooking the front of the house, waving at Jongho before the car takes off.

"Damn." Yeosang giggles before he gets out his phone with the intention of inviting his friends over. What kind of trouble can they get into today?

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! I really do hope you enjoyed and if you did, kudos and comments are certainly appreciated! Your comments especially always light up my day 💛
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Have a great day/night!!! 💛


End file.
